Recruit
by Twistanturnu
Summary: Before the mansion incident, S.T.A.R.S. had other missions to tackle - namely, Raccoon City Lifestyle magazine photo-shoots! The story of how Wesker came to possess a certain photograph of young Rebecca Chambers. [A One Shot Story / Wesker X Rebecca / Set Prior to RE0]


**\- Recruit -**

 _ **Summary:** Before the mansion incident, S.T.A.R.S. had other missions to tackle - namely, Raccoon City Lifestyle magazine photo-shoots! The story of how __Wesker_ _came to possess a certain photograph of young Rebecca Chambers._

 ** _Acknowledgements:_** _Inspired by the "Film D" easter egg in RE2._ _Pure pre-canon fluff. This is silly, out of character, just for fun shipping._

* * *

"Move the ball a little to the left. That's perfect, Miss Chambers, just hold your chin up. Stunning! Now, all we need is a smile, and we'll be good to go!"

Rebecca gave a rosy smile as the camera started clicking, the noise bleeding into the ambient songs of birds. Although she had spent the previous night worrying that she wouldn't be able to produce a convincing grin, her fears had been proven unnecessary. The young medic was smiling from the heart, with all the joys of the day converging at this one perfect moment - a moment that would soon be mass-printed and distributed to thousands of loyal Raccoon City Lifestyle readers.

"That's just swell, Miss Chambers!" said the photographer, waving from the far end of the basketball court. Rebecca waved back and stood up, brushing flecks of grass from her knees. It was a bit embarrassing to be snapped in her skimpy sports outfit, but she wasn't about to complain either; the summer heatwave was particularly gruelling this year, so she was relieved to escape the S.T.A.R.S. office - and her work clothes.

"We'll have a personal copy of the picture for you to keep in a minute, Miss Chambers," said the photographer, walking over to her while mopping his brow with a towel.

"Oh, thank you," she said, stepping into the shade of the trees at the far end of the court. Near the old grey fountain sat a small folding table laden down with drinks and snacks. Barry and Richard stood over it, helping themselves to the complimentary cans of beer and laughing boisterously.

"Hey, 'Becca! Finally realised how silly it is to run around in this hot weather?" Richard said, throwing a cool bottle of Cola in her direction. She deftly snatched it and giggled.

"Drinking like this is very bad for you," she said, pointing to their pyramid of empty cans. "We're gonna have to make you run a few laps before heading back."

"So young, but already so cruel!" Barry said, patting the medic's shoulder and chuckling.

Rebecca cracked the lid off the bottle and held it against her forehead, sighing contentedly as the cool condensation soothed her brow. The Raccoon City Lifestyle photographers hadn't wanted the elite team to look _too_ sweaty in the shoot, but had still insisted on showing off their physical prowess - a way of reassuring the readers that S.T.A.R.S. were at the peak of fitness, ready to protect them. After all, their article was to be entitled, **_'STARS! Raccoon City's Super Cops!'_** As such, Rebecca and her colleagues had spent the morning being photographed jogging around the leisure centre. After that, Alpha and Bravo teams had engaged in a fierce netball match, before splitting up to perform individual exercises. Barry, in particular, was completely bushed. The reporters had wanted to know his weight lifting routine, which he had been more than happy to relay, complete with embellishments; what he had not been expecting was a request to demonstrate.

Rebecca looked around the courts as she sipped the Cola, intrigued as to what the others were doing. Brad and Edward had descended on Barry's abandoned dumbbells, determined to outdo each other. The photographer had seemingly given up on them; the weights in play were now absurd, and they were barely lifting them an inch off the ground before cackling, proclaiming themselves the winner, and adding another plate.

Jill and Chris were engaged in a private basketball match, chasing each other and changing directions sharply like excitable puppies. Jill slammed the ball hard into the ground in front of Chris, causing it to ricochet up over his head and into the net. Click-click! The magazine men captured the goal as Chris looked around slack-jawed.

"You're not gonna print that one, right?" he asked, a lop-sided grin breaking out on his face. Jill playfully punched him on the shoulder.

The refreshment table trio giggled as Chris' face turned red.

"I thought this photo shoot was gonna be a disaster," Richard said. "But it's really not a bad way to spend the day. We don't spend enough time bonding, y'know? Even if we have to look ridiculous in a magazine, at least we all had fun."

"All but the usual suspect, at least," Barry said, inclining his beer bottle in the direction of the south corner. Rebecca craned her neck in that direction to see Captains Marini and Wesker, along with Chief Irons, sitting in the spectator seats opposite two Raccoon City Lifestyle reporters. Enrico wore a small but pleasant smile. The Vice-Captain was never one to let much emotion slip, but Rebecca recognised the subtle glint of happiness in his eyes. It warmed her to know that even the stoic Enrico Marini could get into the spirit of things.

Wesker, on the other hand, was making no secret of his discontent. As always, his sunglasses - not looking out of place for once - helped conceal his expression, but nothing hid his deep frown. Drumming his fingers rapidly across the back of the plastic chair to his left, it was clear he wanted the conversation to be over. Chief Irons was gesturing spiritedly as he talked to the reporters, and Wesker seemed to glare at him every now and then.

Eventually, the reporters folded up their notes and rose to their feet, tipping their hats to the S.T.A.R.S. leaders as they went. Irons clapped his hand to theirs in a hearty handshake before joining Marini in heading over to the beverage table. Rebecca noted the reporters trying to shake hands with Wesker, who withdrew his hand quickly before skulking away without speaking.

"Sir? What's wrong with the captain?" Rebecca asked Marini as he approached.

"Nothing to worry about, Rebecca. And please, we're off duty. Call me Enrico."

"O-okay, uh, Enrico."

Rebecca flushed red. She was still relatively new to the team, and referring to her superior so casually felt cheeky. Still, there was no time to get distracted by the social structure of RCPD's elite.

"He looks really upset. I mean, more so than usual."

"Ah, forget about it," Barry said. "It's just Albert being Albert."

"The reporters were getting a little aggravating," Enrico confessed. "The captain wanted to talk about recent crime rates, but they were only interested in where we buy our clothes, what restaurants we like, that kind of stuff. Y'know, Raccoon City Lifestyle gossip."

Wesker had walked over to the wire fence surrounding the courts, and was leaning against it, separate from everyone.

 _'Well, I've already called my Vice-Captain by name today. I might as well take the plunge,'_ Rebecca thought to herself, grabbing a bottle of water and setting off towards the dour man.

"Excuse me, uh, Albert?" she said. Wesker's head shot up, and she could practically feel the daggers in his eyes even though she couldn't see them.

"Excuse me?"

 _'Okay, note to self... Just because Enrico promotes casualness doesn't mean Captain Wesker does,'_ she thought, painfully aware of her cheeks flaring up again.

"I'm sorry, uh, C-Captain Wesker," she said quickly. "I just saw you over here, and... Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Thank you, Miss Chambers," he said, before turning his head away.

Rebecca frowned slightly. There was no way she was about to let any of her friends walk away from this beautiful day feeling miserable. Even if they did seem determined to do so.

"I brought you some water," she said, skipping around to face him again. Hesitantly, he reached out to take the bottle. He thanked her primly, and placed it on the floor.

"Sir, is that a bruise?" She hadn't noticed it before, but the skin beneath his sunglasses' left lens was a deep shade of purple.

"A result of Chris' overeager netball playing," Wesker said slowly, as if unwilling to admit being bested by the sharpshooter whom he so often reprimanded.

"Oh, poor you," she said. He scoffed, and she hoped he hadn't taken her genuine sympathy for sarcasm. "Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"Please, Miss Chambers, it's nothing."

Rebecca joined him in leaning against the wire mesh; it was a good spot from which to observe the rest of the group as they raced around for the cameras.

"So, other than the bruise, what's wrong?" she asked at last. The silence was starting to embarrass her.

"If you insist on knowing," Wesker said, "I find dealing with those ' _journalists_ ' most difficult."

"But you've given statements to journalists before, right?"

"Professional journalists working for newspapers, yes. Never for gossip rags like Raccoon City Lifestyle." He spoke the name as if it were an unpleasant slime on his lips. "Talking to them is a waste of police time. When I arranged this appointment, I had intended it to be a vehicle for improving relations with the public. Instead they have my people performing like a circus troop. The calibre of interview question peaks with 'how do S.T.A.R.S. members _kick back_?'. Their article is going to be utter drivel."

He sighed and adjusted his sunglasses. "What seemed a worthwhile venture has come to nothing."

Rebecca glanced up at him and gave a smile.

"Respectfully, sir, you're wrong."

"You managed to relay an intellectual comment to them?" he asked, his tone sounding a little more eager and interested.

"No, no." He looked so sweet when he perked up; she considered lying to keep that look on his face, but knew he'd find out. She ventured forwards.

"What I mean is, it has been worthwhile! You arranged everything perfectly, and... Well, we all had a good day."

"But nothing productive took place."

"Sure it did! If a team's going to work well, we have to be comfortable together. We need to trust each other. And, well, stupid stuff like this helps."

Wesker, whose face usually seemed to mask a keen mind constantly at work, looked blank. She sighed.

"Hold on."

She darted over to the photographer who had taken her picture.

"Ah, Miss Chambers! I was just coming to find you. Here's your photo. Though I trust it'll look more impressive next to our fine articles. You look excited. Can't wait to show it off to your boyfriend?"

"You bet!" she said, receiving the picture and hurrying back to Wesker's side.

"Here!" she said, stopping just in front of him and thrusting out the snapshot. Once again, he didn't stop looking at her as he took the item.

Wesker held it at his side and lifted up his sunglasses a tad to look down at it. She couldn't even catch a glimpse of those elusive eyes.

"Yes..." he said at length. "Forgive my slowness, but... What are you trying to communicate?"

"Well, I really smiled for that picture. It's not fake, I was really happy. You gave everyone a happy day, and we're happy serving under you.. You pull us together as a team, without you we wouldn't all work together so tightly... So cherish these times we have, just with each other."

Wesker didn't respond.

"Basically, sir, I want you to have that picture. To remind you that you are a good leader; even if things don't go to plan, we're all glad to be part of S.T.A.R.S."

Rebecca braced herself for some cold quip or silent glare, but it didn't come. Wesker considered the photo again, turning it in his hands before slipping it into his front pocket.

"Thank you. Rebecca."

The medic could have fallen backwards. Realising her mouth was agape, she quickly coughed and straightened up.

"You're welcome, Captain."

"Please. While we're off duty, call me..."

Rebecca held her breath, waiting for the golden 'A' word.

"...Wesker."

"Ah!... Oh, heh, of course... Wesker." Well, it was a step in the right direction, at least!

"So, Wesker, want to play me?"

"You should learn not to test your luck," he said, swishing past her. She sighed and looked down, mentally scolding herself for being so silly.

"Well? Are you coming or not?"

She looked over her shoulder to see a scowling Wesker standing on the court, balancing a basketball in his hands and tapping his foot impatiently.

The young girl beamed at him; for the second time that day, everything seemed to converge into this one point of pure bliss.

* * *

 _( **Author's Comments** \- __Wesker's out of character_ _, of course, but I_ _hope you'll forgive me by reasoning that he has a delicate facade to keep up. Plus, I feel he'd be amused by a naive girl's attempted to befriend/hit on him. Especially her belief that his fearless leadership binds them all together! Even when he's betraying them, in a way he is still tying them together as a team... Against him, sure, but still!)_


End file.
